I Fought the Law
by SuperWhoLockedGirl53
Summary: With Elizabeth just released from the hospital, the Winchester siblings thought they were going to get to go on a normal case. But since when has anything worked out for a Winchester? Sam, Dean, and Eli end up in a bad spot. When the law is after the hunters, how will they escape the FBI's grasp. (Missing Pieces Story 3) Rated T for swear words and being Supernatural-y!
1. Nowhere to Run

**Story three! Yay!  
Do I look like Eric Kripke? No? That's what I thought.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dean Winchester. I've been looking for you." the man standing in front of them said.

The three Winchesters surveyed the scene. About a dozen squad cars were in front of the hospital and a large van, obviously for transporting prisoners. There were twelve police officers all over the parking lot, guns out and trained on the three. The man in front of them was FBI, according to his vest. He wore a smug smile.

"And you are?" Dean asked, stepping in front of his siblings.

"The name's Henricksen. I've been on your tail for a while. But you've always been one step ahead. Too bad you had to make a hospital visit." he answered.

"Why are you after us?" Sam asked, staring at Henricksen.

"He speaks. I didn't expect to hear from you, Sam." he said, "Why am I after you? Saint Louis. Your brother tortured and killed innocent people. Not to mention the credit card fraud and the grave desecrations. I would have had you sooner, but you hide your tracks pretty well."

"Huh." Dean said.

"Yeah. Now, let's get down to business. Are you all going to come quietly? Or are we going to have to catch you?"

"I don't really feel like running today. What about you guys?" Dean asked, turning to his younger siblings.

"I'll walk." Sam said.

"Don't really feel like ripping my stitches." Elizabeth said, holding her bandaged shoulder, as it was still sore.

"Then it's settled. My place." Henricksen said with a smile.

Two police officers came forward and walked over to Sam and Eli to put the handcuffs on them. Henricksen did the same with Dean. All three were handcuffed in a matter of seconds, Eli grimacing slightly as they were put on because of her shoulder. All three of the Winchesters were then searched for weapons.

"Don't have too much fun with this, buddy." Eli said, with a smug smile. The officer rolled his eyes, along with Sam. Dean, on the other hand, chuckled.

The three were escorted to the van. They sat down next to each other on the benches in the back, across from Agent Henricksen. He looked at the three siblings with triumph. It was clear he had been waiting a long time for this.

* * *

After a long (and awkward), ride to the station, they were taken out of the van and brought inside the station. Everyone watched as they came in, most confused at why the FBI would be after these seemingly-normal people.

"Take them to holding. And make sure they're secure." he said. The officers shoved Dean's shoulder a little when he was going a little too slow for their tastes.

"Watch it." Dean muttered as he continued to walk along.

They were taken down a hallway and then made a right. They then approached the second door on the left. The interior was gray and the whole room looked cold and unforgiving. There were four cells, out of which, three were occupied. The Winchesters were shoved into the only empty one. All but one of the officers left. The only remaining one closed and locked the door to the cell before following the others out.

"CAN I HAVE MY PHONE CALL?!" Elizabeth yelled.


	2. New Occurrences

**Happy Fourth of July!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Needless to say, Elizabeth didn't get her one phone call. No one came near the cell that the Winchesters were in. The three were getting kind of restless, having to just sit there.

"I thought I just got done with doing nothing." Eli grumbled.

"We need to get out of here." Sam whispered to his siblings.

"Tell me about it. But if we were to try to escape here, we would probably just get a few holes blown in us." Dean said back.

"Well, what's the plan?" Eli asked.

"We aren't getting out now. We will have to wait until they take us in. They're going to try to confess. Easy for us, we didn't do most of those things. Stick to the basics, kids, silence and smart-ass remarks." Dean instructed.

"Got it." Sam responded.

"Now I'm going to sleep." Dean said, "And I'm taking the bed!" With that, he laid down on the on the only cot in their cell. Both Eli and Sam rolled their eyes at this. Elizabeth then shifted so her back was against the wall of their cell. Sam sat down next to her and sighed.

"Why is it always us?" he asked.

"I guess we're just special." Eli said with a smile. Sam chuckled at this.

"Well, I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Seems like we're gonna have a long day tomorrow and I need my four hours." Eli told Sam. She closed her eyes.

Sam smiled at his little sister. He knew they would find a way out of this mess. They had to. He was not letting his family go to prison. Period.

* * *

_She was walking through a green forest. The birds were singing their songs, the animal running about. Elizabeth stood in a clearing, looking at her surroundings. It was all so peaceful._

_"Your dreams are quiet nice, Elizabeth." a strange voice said._

_Elizabeth turned towards the source of the voice. She saw a man with blonde hair and pale skin. He was tall and muscular. His eyes were a bright blue. He was standing on top of a large rock in the clearing._

_"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked cautiously._

_"Not important, dear girl." he said, jumping down from his perch, "All you need to know is you'll meet me soon enough."  
"Oh really? Why's that?" she questioned._

_"Because you, Elizabeth Winchester, are everything to me. I've known about you for a while. And I can't wait until I meet you. In person." he told her._

_"Well, you might learn that I'm not all I've cracked up to be." she responded._

_"Oh but you are. You are everything and more. When the time comes, you will say exactly what I want to hear." he said in a calm tone._

_"And if I don't?" Eli was ready to be difficult._

_"Well, then, this will happen." He placed a hand on her shoulder. It started to glow and it burnt into her skin. Eli screamed in pain._

* * *

"Lizzie!" Sam said, shaking his little sister. She had ended up sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Sam had started to try and waked her up as soon as she started moaning in pain.

Eli woke with a start. She was breathing heavily.

"Eli? You ok?" Dean asked, leaning off the cot to get a good look at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." she responded.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Just a nightmare. It's fine."

"Ok..." both Winchester brothers said. They knew this was far from over.

Eli put her head back on Sam's shoulder and went to sleep once again.e w


	3. Not the Case

Chapter 3

The three Winchester siblings were woken up to footsteps approaching their cell. Dean swung his legs over the side of the cot, sitting up. He tapped Sam and Elizabeth's shoulder and they woke up as well. They waited to see the face of who was walking up to them.

It was Agent Henricksen. He came up to the bars of the cell with a smug look on his face.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I've been looking and looking and I've finally found you. I have to admit, you guys are pretty good. You cover your tracks pretty well." he said, looking at Dean.

"Well, don't be too sure that you've got us. Most people think they do." Dean responded, a smile on his face.

"We are going to an FBI facility. I'm pretty sure you're going to stay put." Henricksen told them.

"Don't be too certain. We tend to slip away pretty easily." Eli said smoothly.

"And who would you be? I've never seen you with any Winchesters before yesterday." he asked.

"Really?" she responded, "What kind of surveillance have you been keeping on them? I guess I've been in the game for months. But none of them told me that had a _criminal record_." With that, she turned to Dean and gave him a look.

"What? It isn't my fault!" Dean said quickly.

"Actually, Dean, it's your face all over the news." Sam said.

"Shut up. You know that wasn't my fault!"

"But does the law care? No!"

"Shut the hell up!" Henricksen said. The three siblings turned to face him again.

"Dean, I want you to say goodbye to Sam. You're not going to see him again. Her either." he said, pointing to Dean's two siblings.

Dean looked at his younger siblings to see them staring at him with looks of determination. That wasn't going to be the case.

* * *

A half hour later, a bus pulled up to the station. The three Winchesters were retrieved from their cell and handcuffed once again. They were taken out to the bus and put on. Agent Henricksen climbed in after them and they were off.

"Six hour drive. Better get comfy." he said smugly.  
All three siblings sighed at the same time. The bus was cold and uncomfortable.

Elizabeth put her head in her handcuffed hands and ran her fingers through her hair. She then brought her hands back up. Her hair fell in front of her face and she blew it out of the way.

Dean was looking around the bus, trying to find a way out. Sadly, it was locked up tight. Henricksen wouldn't hesitate to shoot him or his siblings if they tried anything. Dean then looked at Sam. He looked like he was concentrating, probably trying to find a way out as well. Looking at Eli, he saw her cover her mouth to stifle a yawn. She looked around a little and saw Dean looking at her. She winked at him with a slight smile.

Sam saw this and looked at her, confused. Elizabeth smiled at him to and blinked five times. That meant she had a plan. Dean saw this too and smiled ever so slightly. Not enough to get Henricksen to catch on that something was happening.

'_That's my girl,_' Both Winchester brothers thought.


	4. Interrogations With the Winchesters

Chapter 4

As soon as they got to the facility, the Winchesters were separated immediately. Each was taken down a different hallway.

Dean was walked down a long hallway to the last door on the left. The door was opened and he could see it was an interrogation room. The walls were all white and there was a metal table in the middle of the room. There was one chair on either side of the table. Dean was escorted inside and sat down at the table. They handcuffed him to the table and left him in the room alone.

Dean looked around the room, having nothing else to do and spotted a security camera mounted on the ceiling in the corner. Dean waved at it with a smile.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened. Dean turned his head to see Agent Henricksen walk in.

"Hello Dean." he said to him coldly, sitting down on the other side of the table, "How are you?"

"Are you playing good cop? Huh. You just always seem so pissed-off, but I guess inside you're just a real teddy bear." Dean responded sarcastically.

"Always the smug one, eh? Even when you and your brother will be put in jail. You're life is over. Done. Why don't you just confess?" he asked.

"Why should I? If my life is really over, what's one more secret a dead man took to his grave?"

"The girl that's with you, we have nothing on her. If you confess, I might be able to get her out of here. She doesn't have to go to prison if she's innocent." Henricksen bargained.

"Innocent? Ha. Not really the word I'd use to describe her." Dean said, chuckling at how he could imagine Elizabeth would respond.

"Oh really? Then how would you describe her?"

"Smartass." Dean replied simply.

"Another one?" Henricksen asked.

"What can I say? I attract 'em."

"How do you know her?" he questioned.

"We're known for taking in homeless children." Dean said.

Henricksen smiled and shook his head. He then got up and walked out.

Dean chuckled and put his feet up on the table. He thought about how Eli said she had a plan.

He hoped she did.

* * *

Sam had been seated in his interrogation room about two hours ago. He assumed that they wanted a confession from one of them to get three tickets straight to prison. He knew that none of them would give in. But he did not doubt that if they couldn't get anything out of them, that they would end up in prison anyways.

'_Liz better have a good plan..._' Sam thought.

The door opened and Agent Henricksen walked in. He stood in front of Sam.

"So." Henricksen said pointedly.

"I'm going to need a little more than that to go off of, Agent." Sam said in a polite tone.

"Did your brother commit those murders?"

"Well, I thought you already knew that, considering you arrested us."

"Just want to make it easier to get you into prison." he was not playing games.

"Well then, why the hell should I tell you?" Sam questioned.

"Because the girl who came in with you could get immunity. She could walk away from this and have a life. Whereas you and your brother are screwed, no matter which way you slice it." Henricksen explained.

Sam looked at him and blinked a few times, showing that he was not going to confess.

"Alright. I see how it is. I will be back." Henricksen said and walked out the door.

Sam sighed and rubbed his head. He was wondering how his siblings were doing.


	5. Eli's Got a Plan

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Procrastination paid me a visit! But I'm back!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Elizabeth had been sitting in her interrogation room for around six hours now. She was guessing that it was about seven at night. She was starting to get bored, which was saying something, considering her current situation.

"Can I have a snack or something?" Eli asked the camera.

Just then, Agent Henricksen walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh good, room service." she said with a smug smile.

"You are a smartass." he responded.

"Who told you that?"

"Dean."

"Of course he did. So if you're not gonna get me some snacks, what are you doing here?"

"I want some answers." Henricksen walked around the table Eli was handcuffed to, towering above her.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked in a calm tone.

"What's your name?" Henricksen started questioning.

"Elizabeth."

"How do you know the Winchesters?"

"They're my brothers. Long-lost sort of thing."

"Did Dean kill anyone?"

"Nope."

"How do you know he didn't?"

"How do you know he did?" Eli asked, smiling up at him.

"We have witnesses."

"Ha. Witnesses don't mean anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Eli said as if it was common knowledge, "There are many ways, too many ways, to mess with people's minds."

"Well I can assure you, these witnesses are completely sure it was your brother." Henricksen countered.

"I'm sure they are, but I'm telling you, it wasn't him." Eli said.

"Well, have you yourself committed any crimes?"

"That, my friend, is classified information." Elizabeth responded with a smile.

"Of course it is." Henricksen said, exasperatedly, "We will continue this little talk tomorrow. Someone will be in to take you to your cell in ten minutes."

"Alright, you have a nice night." Eli told him mockingly.

Henricksen left the room without another word.

"Alright, show time." she said to herself.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and pulled a hairpin out. She had been keeping it in her mouth all day. She broke it in two and adjusted her hands so she could pick the lock with ease. It took about thirty seconds, her hands being locked together. The handcuffs fell to the table and she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Ok, now comes the hard part." she muttered.

She closed her eyes and thought of every moment she felt extremely angry, sad, or upset. She let the emotions flood through her. Before too long, her eyes became cat-like and a startling electric blue.

"Yahtzee." she said with a smile.

With ease, she phased into the shadows, invisible to the outside world. When she looked around, everything was much darker and it felt way colder than before. Everything was in a shade of black, blue, or dark gray. This was normal to Elizabeth, though, so she didn't stop to look over the scenery. She could see through all of the walls. She walked through the door. In this world, she could run far faster than in the real one. She ran down the hallways until she hit the one she had been in with her brothers last.

She looked around and saw Dean in one of the rooms far down one hallway. She ran as fast as she could down to the room Dean was in and walked through the door. She then phased back into the real world.

"Hey Deany." she said, standing behind Dean.

Dean jumped, startled by Eli. "What the hell?!"

"Oh nothing. Just came to save you from life in prison. No need to thank me." Elizabeth responded sarcastically.

"How'd you get here?" he asked as his sister started to pick the lock on his handcuffs.

"I'm a smooth mother." Eli said with a smile. The cuffs unlocked and she pumped her fist victoriously.

"Where'd you hide the hair pin? They took everything."

"I took it out of my hair on the bus. I had it in my mouth all day."

"Ew." Dean said.

"Hey, it saved your bacon didn't it?" she responded.

"That's why you yawned eh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Had to find some way to hide it."

"So what's the rest of this plan?"

"Alright. So you are going to go find our stuff. I'm going to go get Sammy. We will meet in the garage." Elizabeth instructed.

Dean nodded, "Door's locked, though."

"Oh yeah. Grab my arm." she instructed, holding out her arm. Dean did so and the two phased into the shadows. Dean looked around, amazed. Eli walked them both through the door and they phased back to the real world.

"Whoa." Dean stated.

"Yeah. Be careful, Dean." Elizabeth said to him.

"You too." he responded.

With that, Elizabeth went back into the shadows and Dean walked down the hall.


	6. Some Complications

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter to this story, I've been working on a new one! It's called Save a Brother and it's a SuperWhoLock story! Check it out if you're interested!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Elizabeth headed off down the hallway, still in the shadows. She looked through all the walls, looking for Sam. When she finally spotted them, she saw there were going to be complications.

"Dammit." she muttered and ran off towards him.

Sam was being transported to his cell by a guard. He was in handcuffs and was being marched down the hall. She went behind the guard and then phased back into the real world.

"Hello good sir." she said, then hit him over the head.

"Liz?" Sam asked, looking behind himself to see his little sister.

"You better believe it!" she told him.

* * *

Dean was walking down the hall, ducking behind corners every time someone walked by. He thought he was getting close to the place where their belongings were, but he wasn't too sure.

He came up to a door in the hallway and looked in through the window. Inside he saw bins with people's belongings in them.

"Yahtzee." Dean whispered. He tried the door handle. Of course, it was locked.

Dean then stood up straight and backed up a few steps. He braced himself and kicked down the door. It made a loud crashing noise as it swung inward. Dean ran quickly into the room and looked around. He saw three bins, one with his name, one with Sam's, and yet another with Eli's.

Dean crossed the room quickly and grabbed the things from them. He then walked out of the room.

"Hey! Stop!" someone said from down the hall. Dean looked to see a few FBI agents coming towards him. He started running as fast as he could towards the garage.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, his pursuers following closely.

* * *

Sam and Eli were waiting for Dean in the garage.

"Where is he?" Eli asked, pacing the floor.

"He'll be here soon." Sam assured her.

Just then, the doors to the garage burst open and Dean came sprinting through.

"Time to go!" he yelled at them. His siblings then saw the agents coming after Dean and ran to the nearest car. Elizabeth got into the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger, and Dean in the back. Eli then started the car quickly and pulled out of the garage with a squeal of tires.

The agents pulled their guns and started firing on the car. All three Winchester siblings ducked as the bullets broke the windows.

"They're persistent, I'll give 'em that." Eli yelled over the gunfire. She then made a sharp right and turned off of the road.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sam asked his sister.

"Kind of." she responded, "This should get us through the front."

"Should?" Dean questioned.

"Should." she confirmed.

They then heard a noise that wasn't exactly comforting.

"They're back." Dean said, peeking out the back window.

"Let's lose them then. Hold on!" Eli told them as she took a sharp left. She drove that way until they were back on the street. She then took a right before the agents could catch up.

"How are we now, Dean?" Eli asked him.

"You're good." he answered.

"Ok. Can you call Bobby to go get the Impala? Because we can't go back to that hospital."

"Yeah." Dean said. He tossed his siblings their belongings and then used his phone to call Bobby.

"Yeah, bring Baby to the..." he brought the phone away from his ear and asked Elizabeth, "Where we headed?"

"The Roadhouse." Eli told him. Though she had never been there herself, she had heard a lot about it. It was one of the only places she could think of to go.

Dean nodded and told Bobby. He said his goodbyes and then hung up.

"Roadhouse it is." Dean said.


	7. Familiar Faces

Chapter 7

When the Winchesters were two miles out, they stashed the car where no one would find it.

"What now?" Dean asked, looking at the hidden car.

"Start trudging." Elizabeth answered and started walking towards the Roadhouse. The two other Winchesters sighed and followed her.

"Hey Liz, thanks for getting us out of there." Dean said.

"No problem. It's my job. Get my brothers out of whatever they get themselves in to." she responded with a smile.

Sam chuckled and Dean patted her on the shoulder.

"But, Dean, next time you murder someone, try not to get your face on the news." she mocked.

"You little-" Dean started and ran after Eli who had already dashed off. Sam laughed and followed closely behind Dean.

Dean caught up to Elizabeth and grabbed her around the waist. Eli laughed and let Dean pick her up. He put her over his shoulder and carried her down the path. Sam caught up to them and laughed at the sight.

"Lizzie, you may want to put on a few pounds." Sam teased.

"Shut up, you." she responded, looking at him with a grin.

Before long, the three had reached the Roadhouse. Dean let his little sister down and said, "There you go, my lady."

Eli stuck her tongue out at him and dusted off her clothes.

"How's the eyes?" she asked.

"Normal." Sam answered.

"Good."

The three headed inside and were immediately met with the harsh stares of the hunters. The three just ignored it and walked on over to the bar.

"Hey Ellen." Dean said.

"Hi boys. How are you?" she asked kindly.

"Good. Well for three people who just escape from a federal facility." Sam responded.

"Three?" she asked. Eli then stood on her tip-toes and put her head on Dean's shoulder, using Sam's to keep her balance.

"Who's this?"

"This is Elizabeth, our sister." Sam told Ellen.

"You have a sister?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Dean said, "It was a shock to us, too."

Eli smiled kindly and waved with the hand that wasn't being used as support.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. You three can stay here as long as you need to." she said.

"Thanks." Dean responded and sat down. Sam sat down one seat away from Dean and Eli sat in between both of them.

There was the sound of a door slamming from behind them and the three looked towards the source of the noise to see Ash coming out of his room. He strolled over to the bar and sat down next to Dean.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." he said. Then he saw Eli, "Who are you?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Winchester." she responded.

"Winchester huh? Sister?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Well, hello Elizabeth." he said, eying her.

Sam and Dean both chuckled at Ash's obvious attempt to flirt with Eli.

"And you are?" she asked, smiling deviously, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Name's Ash." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Ash." she responded.

"Boys, you didn't tell me you had such a pretty sister." Ash said to them, then he leaned over to Dean and whispered, "You gotta tell me these things, man."

"Nice try, Ash. She will tear you to shreds." Dean chuckled.

"Nah, she seems sweet." Ash answered.

"You don't con the con-artist."

"You do if you're good."

"You don't if she's better." Eli spoke up, smiling slyly, "Nice try, sweetheart."

Ash looked at her and laughed a little. He grabbed a beer out from behind the bar. Soon, all four of them had a beer and were drinking and laughing together.

"This is what life should be like." Dean commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sadly, nothing ever lasts.

* * *

**FIN! What do you think? The next story should be starting up either today or tomorrow. Depends on when I have time! I hope you all go check out the next one! Thank you to everyone for your continued support. I'm not gonna stop this any time soon so I love that I have people who enjoy me going on with it! Thank you once again!**


End file.
